xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Spirits
Ananke, The Spirit of Dominance or Fury and the Spirit Enforcer, she is capable of summoning all of the lower spirits which are her family and even higher-leveled spirits that grant affinity upon those who are accepted by the Etheria Tree except for the Affinity Spirit of Balance, of Darkness, and of Light. She is one of the higher-leveled spirits of the affinities, her own being that of Rage, and Destruction. She is one of the most powerful spirits in all existence being succeeded by the Affinity Spirit of Balance, Light, and Darkness. She was born as Pyro Ananke because of her fury being as great as that of a flame but eventually moved from within the Etheria Tree in order to roam the world to learn of civilization and the behavior of Sacra Lunaris and Genesis' inhabitants. She has formed a pact with Yazuri and resides or lives inside of his body having accepted him as her rightful descendant, she became able to alternate between that of human form and her original form which is that of a spirit. Author, The Spirit of all things and King of the Spirits within the Ordeal of Spirits making him capable of summoning or transforming or using the replica of any spirit that has ever existed, he wields multiple weapons, and he is the one who carries the Terminal Sword and Flash Sword, which sealed in frost and fire which is available to wielder if requested. The Terminal Sword, Flash Sword, and "Jager-ring" pact ring into the Eternal Sword and the "three''' lights" the sun, moon, and stars, the most clearly visible lights in the sky. It is from these lights that the fairies derive their power and after which they have been named. These spirits a user a boost of there power to its full extent. Having an organic link with the spirit itself that was sealed inside of them. They can mount on to anything that the user is capable of taming and that is capable of speed, of strength, size, flight, and power. The power to link minds with one other spirit as a close and permanent bond making them immune to death in any battle. '''Crescent, the Moon Spirit, who makes a pact the power of moon. Bolt, the Lightning Spirit, who makes a pact with the power of lighting. Hope, the Light Spirit within in the Ordeal of Spirits, Whom pacts with the power of light. Misty, the Dark Spirit within in the Ordeal of Spirits, who teaches about Balance. Sapling, the Earth Spirit who pacts with the power of nature. Blaze, the Fire Spirit who pacts the power of fire. Aqua, the Spirit of Water. Aqua pacts the power of water. Whisk, the Spirit of Wind. He pacts the power of air. Era, the Spirit of Time whom pacts the power of time. Gusto, the Spirit of Heart who pacts the power of emotion. Ethos, the Spirit of Fate. It pacts the power of both positive and negative energies. Logos, the Spirit of Logic. He pacts the power of logic. Cosmos, exchange mechanism between the material universe and spirit. The Nodes of the Moon refer to the ether. Ether is not part of the traditional system. He pacts the essence of the multiverse. Nether, the Spirit of Hell. Pacts the power of all underworld and hell itself. Azure, the Spirit of Heaven. Azure pacts the power of ether. Poison, the Spirit of Poison. Pacts the energy of poison. Weather, the Spirit of Weather. It pacts the power of weather and season. Void,'the Spirit of Nothingness. Void pacts the power of nothingness. '''Genesis,'the Spirit of Creation who pacts the power of creation. '''Havoc, the Spirit of Destruction who pacts the power of destruction. More content will be added onto this page in the future. Category:Information